Old crush, broken trust, New hunt
by Ififall
Summary: Kenny's shell-shocked when he sees Elena in over a year. Back in MI6, She's finally throwing herself "into the field" but can Kenny handle it?


A/N: Idea from Tumblr.

* * *

A/N Strong and offensive Language.

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing here. Trying to impress his mates like normal guys his age. Clay called him and invited him to a club called the diamond octopus. He looked it up as a gentleman's club. Figured it was where business types got together and flirted with the waitresses and smoked cigars. He got there, showed his pass, and got greeted by a tall, tanned Greek appearing guy with Gold designer shades.

"Kenny how you doing buddy!" The guy said introducing himself as Ferg, the manager.

"Look's like you've got the multi-player Vip selection! Let's get you with your buddies!" Ferg yelled.

It was clear to Kenny that this "Ferg" was on some kind of substance. The sweating. The non-stop talking. He pretty much admitted he was selling as he led the younger guy through the VIP rope. Ferg opened the door and Kenny looked around. It was a big room, with circular silver tables with champagne on every one. a chandelier hung in the centre. There was a scantily clad waitress in a mini- skirt, on the right serving his friends.

* * *

"Kenny get over here!" Clay yelled. "The stripper's coming in a sec!"

Kenny shrugged and walked over, they passed him a glass and topped up his champagne glass. This was all to celebrate Brett getting accepted to a top university.

"Congrats!" Kenny said raising his class.

"The real celebration starts when the stripper does!" His friend grinned. It wasn't long before they were talking about Brett's new girlfriend who they assumed that he'd be breaking up with. "B, you're a ladies man!" Clay laughed and Brett shook his head, revealing that he was now a one woman man. As Brett began to talk about how much Chloe had supported him, the music got louder and the slim unknown stripper walked up to the podium.

* * *

She was wearing an office outfit and peeled her skirt off.

"Which one of you is going to Uni?" She asked.

"That would be me" Brett said raising his hand.

She walks over to him, Brett is clearly getting excited as she walks over to sit on his lap. Kenny buried his face in his phone until he realises that he recognised the voice.

"No?...El?...Elena?" Kenny shrieks.

* * *

The stripper untangles herself from Brett and turns towards him, immediately buttoning up her shirt.

"Kenny!" She whispered. "Shit" She yelled. She gets up and runs to the back. Another stripper comes out to replace her, like clock-work.

"Ken, what the fuck?" Brett seethed. "My first chance to bang a darkie and you ruined it!"

"Brett...close your fucking mouth!" Kenny barks. Both of his friend pause in shock. Kenny rarely swears. Ever. He races to the back to find her. Only to get met with screaming girls and get dragged out by security. He didn't mean to scare the girls. He just wanted to see one of them. He's typing on his phone, trying to connect with Elena's when he smells strong vanilla perfume.

* * *

"Hey Kenny, sorry about that. You'll only see me with ALL my clothes on, from now on I promise" Elena said.

"You've lost weight" Kenny mused, zipping up his jacket.

"Thanks" Elena grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment. Have you been eating much? What investigation are you working on?" Kenny asked as Elena began walking away from the club. He followed her as she explained that she was back with MI6, working for the anti- doping department.

"So that manager...Ferg...you think he's running something"

* * *

"Yeah. He likes strippers...so here I am!" Elena shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that" She apologizes.

"El don't apologize, to me or anyone else. You're fantastic. You were just doing your job. Maybe I can help you out? Do you wanna meet up at the old office next Thursday? I'll get coffee and muffins? I can get more info on this Ferg for you"

"Kenny, we've got hackers on the case. But it would be great to catch up with you" Elena nodded. Linking her arm though his as they walked down the street.

"Do you need a taxi?"

* * *

"No, thanks, the higher ups are forking out for a flat that's just around the corner. Lucky me!" Elena teases. He walked up her to the flat, holding her hand all the way until they reached her door. "This is me! Despite literally dying of embarrassment, at the club, it's great to see you Kenny!" Elena grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. Before he can pat her back she pulls away from him and fiddles to find her keys.

"El?...It's still early...season six of Bojack is now on Netflix. It's only half an hour episodes..." He suggests.

"I'd love you to come in, but you know what bosses are like about agent housing. Camera's up the arse. They hate visitors showing up. Maybe I can come to yours sometime? I've never seen your room..._have I Kenny_?" Elena winked as she opened the door and left Kenny on the doorstep who ran his hand down door almost pining to touch her through it.


End file.
